


Kiss Me Quick, But Make It Last

by kurtpuppet



Series: We Couldn't Change It If We Tried [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Blaine, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher Kurt, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Mr. Hummel sneak out for a quickie in Mr. Hummel's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick, But Make It Last

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this 'verse and while I figure out how I'm gonna continue the story, I'm leaving here some porn for your entertainment. Also this work is entirely fictional and the characters are idiots so don't follow their example and use protection when you have sex. In the words of Samuel Jessica Evans, 'you have to wear one every time', kids. With that said, please enjoy.

Blaine’s hands twitched where they rested on his desk with the phantom feeling of soft, thick hair under his fingertips; the memory of holding Mr. Hummel’s head between his legs, of the man’s fingernails digging into his thighs as his tongue swirled all over his cunt, how his back had arched off the bed and his jaw hung open with a silent scream…

Blaine was brought out of his daydream with a start when his phone vibrated with a text alert. It took him a few moments after his head had tuned in with his surroundings to focus. His bottom lip was throbbing rather painfully and he was uncomfortably turned on. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, and finding his classmates all immersed in their own work, Blaine crossed his legs and fished for the device in his pocket, checking the incoming message.

_Eyes on your paper._

From Mr. Hummel. Blaine smiled and glanced to the front of the room where the man was supposedly grading their assignments.

_Aren’t you supposed to be working or something? - B_

_Hard to do when you’re eye-fucking me like that._

Blaine blushed in spite of him and he was tempted to text back exactly what he had been thinking, what he wanted Mr. Hummel to do to him again, every single way he wanted that man to take him apart but… Mr. Hummel was already shifting in his seat and a faint blush was creeping up his neck. Blaine smirked to himself, it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one who wanted to get the hell out of the classroom and go somewhere more private. He feigned innocence. 

_I’m simply enjoying the view. – B_

And just because: _My history teacher looks really hot in navy blue. – B_

Blaine put his phone back on his pants and crossed his arms across his chest, staring pointedly at Mr. Hummel and his blue button up that accentuated the broadness of his shoulders deliciously. He felt his phone vibrate another time but he ignored it, instead biting his lip and lowering his eyes every now and then, fully aware that Mr. Hummel’s gaze was on him.

It only took another five minutes for Mr. Hummel to ask for everyone’s tests. Blaine stayed behind, having to wait a bit more since Janet was talking to Mr. Hummel as the rest of their classmates trickled out of the room. He took the opportunity to read the last text from Mr. Hummel.

_Meet me in my car after school._

When the obnoxious clicking of Janet’s heels finally faded away, Blaine rushed to Mr. Hummel’s desk and glancing briefly towards the open door, he framed the man’s face between his hands and smashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and fast and Blaine took advantage of Mr. Hummel’s surprised gasp to thrust his tongue between the other man’s lips and sneak a hand to Mr. Hummel’s pocket. His fingers brushed lightly against Mr. Hummel’s half hard member, and snatched the car keys out of his slacks.

He broke them apart abruptly but before he left altogether, Blaine spoke against Mr. Hummel’s mouth, “as you wish.”   

As soon as he stepped out of the classroom he knew the next few periods were going to be hell.

*

The last bell rang. Blaine had never in his life ran out of a class as fast as he did in that moment. He only stopped briefly at his locker to leave a pair of books and then shut it promptly without a second glance.

Mr. Hummel’s parking spot was next to a tall wall of bushes, the parking lot limit. Blaine only had to walk about 10 seconds after the school steps to get the dark gray Mazda in his direct line of sight. He was careful of not being seen by anybody he knew personally. It was a strike of luck that most of the people in the parking lot were freshmen.

Once inside the car, Blaine put the key in the ignition, turned on the radio and chose a random station, anything that would distract him from the incessant throbbing between his legs.

It took two and a half songs for Mr. Hummel to get in the damn car as well and as soon as the door was locked Blaine was yanked forward by his cardigan and kissed within an inch of his life.

“Not here,” Blaine gasped when he finally turned his head to avoid Mr. Hummel’s lips, which only traveled south. They were still in school grounds, even if the car was partially hidden from the main flow of students going home.

“I know,” Mr. Hummel said, though he still sucked one last time on the side of Blaine’s neck before straightening in his seat and starting the car.

It was a ten minute drive to the secluded dead-end street near Schoonover Park. They had been there once before and though Blaine knew it didn’t take long at all to get there, ten minutes right then sounded like an eternity. Physically unable to wait any longer, Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed to the backseat.

“What are you doing?” He heard Mr. Hummel ask as he lay down and removed every piece of clothing he was wearing from waist to toe with the exception of his briefs.

“Just drive,” he replied.

Blaine let his hand fall between his thighs and made an obscenely loud moan that was more for show than anything, although it did feel good to have some pressure relieved from his throbbing pussy. He drew tight circles over his clit, feeling the thin cotton of his briefs slowly dampen under his fingertips. A brief glance to the front of the car told him that Mr. Hummel had moved the rearview mirror to reflect directly the backseat and when their eyes met the heat inside him coiled a little bit tighter.

Anticipation ran through his veins and his head was spinning just from the hot unwavering gaze of his teacher.

“You’re going to make us crash,” Blaine pointed out, sounding more breathless than he would have liked.

“And it’s going to be your fault,” Mr. Hummel retorted, finally looking at the road again, breaking the spell he had on Blaine so he could resume the movement of his hand. Closing his eyes and imaging it was Mr. Hummel’s hand instead he kept teasing himself, running his fingers along his pussy lips and letting out little sighs, the ones Mr. Hummel liked so much.

“You get distracted easily, Mr. Hummel?” he teased. The man in the front seat huffed, making Blaine smile and focus back on himself.

He was very much absorbed on the swift motions of his hand and his overactive imagination it startled him when Mr. Hummel stopped the car. The change of speed was abrupt enough for him to grip the back of the front seat to avoid falling on his face.

He wanted to sit up to see what happened but in a blink there was a weight over him, and soft insistent lips were kissing him all over, landing lastly on his own mouth and pulling him in a deep, messy kiss.

On instinct, Blaine buried his hands on Mr. Hummel’s hair to still his head, and parted his lips to allow their tongues to slide together, taking the nip on his lower lip for the cue it was to start undressing the man before him. It was a shame, Mr. Hummel did look insanely hot with the navy blue button up Blaine had just discarded. He helped Mr. Hummel out of his undershirt when he drew away and snapped him back down with the tie Blaine had yet to take away.

Blaine held him in place with hot, frenzied kisses while he fumbled with Mr. Hummel’s belt and pants and after he finally, _finally_ won the fight with all those intricate buttons he shoved everything past Mr. Hummel’s ass to free what Blaine really wanted. In turn, Mr. Hummel yanked Blaine’s briefs off him.

The hand that cupped him right away was warm, broad and soft and it definitely wasn’t his own. Blaine made louder noises to encourage his teacher and he moaned deep and long when two of those amazing fingers slipped between his wet folds to tease at his entrance. Blaine’s hips bucked up immediately, yearning those fingers, among other things, inside him, stretching him, fucking him.

“Please, _god_ –please.”

“Patience,” Mr. Hummel smirked against the column of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine groaned in frustration, even more so when that hand left him completely. He gazed up at Mr. Hummel, though the man only kissed the crease between his eyebrows and urged him to the end of the car seat.

His mind was still in a haze of arousal and confusion so it didn’t totally down on him what Mr. Hummel wanted to do until the man was lying flat on his back.

“Oh god, _oh my god_ ,” Blaine chanted as Mr. Hummel helped Blaine settle above his head, with his right knee next to Mr. Hummel’s face and his left foot anchored to the floor to keep his balance. His moans only grew louder when Mr. Hummel actually strained his neck up to lick a wide stripe from Blaine’s clit to his asshole. “God yes,” Blaine jerked his hips down and forward, wanting to drive Mr. Hummel’s insanely talented tongue deeper inside him.

He threw his head back when Mr. Hummel fixed his mouth on one of his fat outer lips and sucked hard, making him whimper and grind his pelvis that much harder into his teacher’s face. As he opened his eyes again he was met with the sight of Mr. Hummel’s long, hard cock, curving against the man’s toned abs and he bit his lip to stifle another whine coming from his mouth.

Lowering his torso slowly and letting his arm fall between Mr. Hummel’s legs to keep himself from toppling over, Blaine parted his lips and attached them to the fat head of Mr. Hummel’s dick, the taste of pre-come immediately flooding his mouth.

Mr. Hummel groaned against his pussy and pointed his tongue towards Blaine’s entrance in appreciation. Blaine keened, completely blissed out, and dragged his lips up and down the rigid shaft in front of him, letting Mr. Hummel know how much he wanted this, how much he wanted _him_.

With his free hand, Blaine covered the base of Mr. Hummel’s cock, occasionally fondling his heavy balls. He slipped half the length of his teacher in his mouth, or what he could fit in without it slipping down his throat, unsure he could manage to deep throat while receiving award-winning oral sex from the hottest man alive.

Shortly after Blaine started flicking his tongue hungrily all over the smooth skin and angry veins of Mr. Hummel’s cock, eager for the taste of him, his teacher stopped him.

“Wait–wait,” Mr. Hummel croaked and patted his thigh to get his attention.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked while straightening up and watching the man slip from under him. Mr. Hummel sat up and drew him in for a kiss, speaking between heated gasps.

“I was about to come.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Blaine protested.

“Not yet,” he whispered, eliciting a shudder from Blaine since the ‘ _I’m not done with you_ ’ part echoed deeply in his mind.

Mr. Hummel undid the buttons of Blaine’s polo shirt quickly and tugged it over Blaine’s head. He reached for Blaine by the waist and brought him closer to his body but right when Blaine was about to sling his leg over his teacher’s lap he was turned around, his back coming to rest against Mr. Hummel’s hard chest.

Mr. Hummel attached his mouth to the back of Blaine’s neck and laved and sucked while his right sneaked between Blaine’s thighs and pulled them apart, resting them over his own.

“Up,” Mr. Hummel murmured between the kisses he was pressing down Blaine’s spine. Blaine complied, using the front seat to lift himself just enough so Mr. Hummel could trace Blaine’s folds with the head of his cock. “Go slow,” he instructed, sensing Blaine’s urge to drop down carelessly.

Blaine huffed but complied when he felt Mr. Hummel’s cock catch in the rim of his vagina. He sank down as slowly and carefully as his lust-ridden mind allowed. His jaw went slack and his fingers tightened around the seat in front of him.

He exhaled slowly when he was fully seated at last, feeling Mr. Hummel mirroring his actions against the sweaty skin of his back and rubbing a hand down Blaine’s side.

“You okay?” Mr. Hummel panted, endearingly concerned, and obviously holding back.

“Yes,” Blaine sighed, leaning against Mr. Hummel’s chest, taking a hold of the other man’s hands and guiding them around his body. He adjusted his head so his mouth was pressed against Mr. Hummel’s ear. He whispered, only mildly self-conscious, “Now. Fuck me.”

The little growl he received in response went straight to his pussy and he clenched hard around the cock inside him.

Mr. Hummel grinded his hips up in one swift movement, pushing his cock that much deeper into Blaine and making both of them moan.

“Blaine, you feel so good,” Mr. Hummel said as he tightened his hold around Blaine’s waist and thrust upwards again, and again and again until he had Blaine blabbering nonsense and fucking back on his cock.

“ _Yes_. Please, Kurt, please,” Blaine whimpered, reaching back for Mr. Hummel’s hair and pulling, drawing a deep moan from the other man. His thrusts became stronger and it stung every time Mr. Hummel’s hips collided with his ass but god, he welcomed it, he wanted it harder.

“I’ve got you, baby.”

Mr. Hummel slid his hand over Blaine’s navel down to his pubic mound and slipped his fingers between his soaked folds to touch his clit, to roll it between his fingers and press down on it over and over, all the while still pounding into him and drawing all kind of noises out of Blaine, making him whine and whimper and _keen_ every time Mr. Hummel’s cock hit the right spot inside him.

With the car rocking with their movements, Blaine jerked his hips eagerly, unsure if he wanted the press of Mr. Hummel’s fingers or the cock thrusting in and out of him at an unforgiving pace. A cool tongue was pressed against his heated skin, licking a broad line up his neck and Mr. Hummel’s luscious lips sealed on a spot right under his hairline, sucking and nipping, and he was sure the man was leaving an angry red mark Blaine wasn’t going to be able to cover. He fucked back harder.

He felt the familiar coiling in his stomach not long after, his inner walls contracted to announce his impending orgasm.

“Kurt–Kurt, please. I’m gonna–I’m gonna come…”

“Do it, Blaine. Do it,” Mr. Hummel groaned behind him. Blaine’s fist tightened its hold on Mr. Hummel’s hair and his back arched almost painfully when pleasure washed all over him. He gasped and closed his eyes, vaguely aware of Mr. Hummel’s hands on his hips and the desperate thrusts of his teacher fucking him. He strained to hear the moans and whimpers the man was making but everything was lost in the blood rushing through his ears.

He felt the slap of Mr. Hummel’s skin colliding against his one last time, his arms surrounding him and his face pressed to the back of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine groaned when he felt Mr. Hummel’s cock pulse inside of him and he slumped on Mr. Hummel’s lap, too tired to hold himself straight for a second more. Mr. Hummel shook his head and Blaine turned to nuzzle his teacher’s soft hair.

“Don’t sleep,” he heard him murmur. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Wasn’t planning to,” he responded, blinking his eyes and trying to keep alert.

“Yes, you were.”

Blaine huffed, “leave me alone,” and tipped Mr. Hummel’s head back so he could kiss him properly. He got uncomfortable really fast, the angle in which his body was twisted and the wetness inside of him certainly weren’t helping and he knew it couldn’t be easy for Mr. Hummel to have his spent dick snug inside Blaine.

He pulled away reluctantly and lifted his hips so Mr. Hummel could slip out of him. He grunted and his lips formed a frown of distaste when Mr. Hummel’s semen started to trickle out. It turned to a yelp though, when two fingers probed at his entrance and scooped some of it. He didn’t even want to chance a look towards his teacher, who was surely licking it off with a self-satisfied smirk, knowing the sight alone would make him come again.

Climbing out of Mr. Hummel’s lap, Blaine grabbed the first item of clothing he found, which happened to be Mr. Hummel’s undershirt, and patted the sweat off his forehead that was falling on his eyes. Before he could drop onto the car seat and never get up again Mr. Hummel tugged Blaine on top of him again so this time they were chest to chest and Blaine’s ass rested on his teacher’s thighs.

Mr. Hummel peppered kisses all over his face and down to his jaw and throat, he moved up again when Blaine tugged lightly at the short hairs in the nape of his neck and sealed their mouths together.

Their kiss lacked their frantic need from earlier, instead there was the gentleness Blaine always had associated with Kurt Hummel, which made his heart stutter and avoid his eyes when they separated.

“We should get dressed,” he whispered, still so close to the wonderful man below him.

“Probably,” Mr. Hummel conceded, “or we could stay here… a little longer,” he said, trailing his hands down Blaine’s sides and bowing his head to kiss Blaine’s collarbone, “it’s been too long.”

“A week and half,” Blaine argued though he felt the same, he didn’t want to go without having sex with the sexiest teacher to ever grace McKinley’s hallways for whole 10 days again.

“Far too long,” he said, moving lower and drawing one of Blaine’s nipples to his mouth. “I wanna fuck you… again.”

“ _Kurt_ , you can’t get hard again that fast,” Blaine gasped, despite his words he clutched Mr. Hummel’s head closer to his chest and groaned loudly when Mr. Hummel’s hands squeezed his ass. His pussy throbbed with the prospect of getting more attention while Mr. Hummel’s lips traveled upwards to the side of his neck until they were right next to his ear.

“Don’t worry,” Mr. Hummel said, “I know how to keep you entertained while we wait.”


End file.
